


Logan's Week, Day Two: Logicality

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Clinical Talk Kink, Confessions, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Gray-Asexuality, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt A:Logan doesn’t think about the soft kisses and quick hugs he gives to Patton, it’s automatic, but sometimes it affects Patton more so, he ends up aroused and needy just for Logan.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	Logan's Week, Day Two: Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words belong to me
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188862283378/every-time-we-touch).

###  **Every Time We Touch**

He hadn’t thought much of them. The small displays of affection he gave to Morality after they became a romantic couple. Logan had the understanding that those involved in such a relationship did such things together, with provided consent, of course. Patton certainly didn’t seem to mind the actions, in fact, he appeared rather pleased whenever Logan gave a short embrace or a light kiss somewhere on his face. Simple, innocent gestures to display his adoration for his significant other.

So, he had no reason to suspect that Patton reacted with more intensity.

It was a discovery that was made one day when the moral aspect grabbed his hand shortly after he had hugged him and given a peck on the lips on autopilot. Chocolate brown eyes looked curiously into honey, confused and curious as to what the other was doing. There was a flush to Patton’s cheeks, a rosy-pink that bloomed across his skin, and his eyes appeared to be slightly dilated. He squirmed as the two continued on their spontaneous staring contest, displaying signs of being uncomfortable and yet Patton did not pull away nor break eye contact.

“Is something the matter?” Logan asked, remembering that communication was one of the important pillars for a healthy and stable relationship. Patton bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he squirmed some more and his face grew darker. Believing it was something difficult for the other to speak of, he squeezed his hand back in reassurance. The action resulted in a squeak coming out of Morality before the aspect began to drag Logan through the Mind Palace. “Patton?”

He received no answer until they reached the other’s domain, where Patton quickly pulled him into his room and closed the door behind them. Before Logan could inquire any further, his arms were filled with his partner once more. The fatherly aspect pressed in close, burying his face into his shoulder. On instinct, Logan wrapped his arms around him, running one hand up and down his back while his lips placed a soft kiss to the top of Patton’s head. A shiver ran through the other’s body as he did so, causing him to worry that the one dearest to him was suffering.

But then Patton pulled away, face still flushed pink and his breath coming somewhat faster. “Sorry.” The moral aspect muttered, his hands clasping together as he squirmed in place. “I just… really like it when you do that.” The other admitted. Though why, Logan couldn’t fathom.

“It is only natural to enjoy the touch of one’s significant other.” Logan stated matter-of-factly. “I don’t see why you should apologize for-”

“No-” Patton interrupted, his face becoming redder. “I mean _I like it_.” It didn’t do anything to clarify, and when that became apparent, Patton glanced down at himself. Curious, Logan did the same, letting his eyes trail down the other’s body-

“Oh.”

There before him, was the evidence of just how much Patton adored Logan’s touches. Trapped but tented within the other’s trousers was the clear sign of an erection. Patton was aroused. “I see.” He finally said, lifting a hand up to adjust his glasses. Either by his words or the nonchalant way in which he spoke them, Patton shrunk in on himself and fiddled with the sleeves of the tied hat hoodie on his shoulders. “Do you wish me to do something about it?” He went on to ask, tilting his head curiously.

The question caused a squeak to leave his partner, the moral side turning three shades darker–and wasn’t that interesting?–while he waved his hands nervously and babbled away. “No-I mean yes- I mean- I don’t expect you to do anything Lo! I just- I thought I should tell you, what your hugs and kisses do to me. It didn’t seem right to keep quiet about it.” Patton seemed to deflate as he spoke, looking nervous and ashamed. “You’re such a sweet boyfriend, and it felt dirty to not let you know that that stuff made me….”

“Erect?” Logan inquired, finishing what he believed to be the end of Patton’s sentence when it became clear the other was not going to do so himself. Meekly, Patton nodded. “While I thank you for informing me, as communication is important, I do not see what the problem is. Is it becoming too inconveniencing? I can imagine such reactions from so little stimuli would be rather bothersome. I can limit my displays of affection-”

“No!” Patton interrupted, waving his hands again. “I mean, maybe- it’s not really good to be so turned on when we’re around the others. But, I also love you being so sweet and I don’t want you to be forced to stop because little Patton gets so excited.” It was just like Patton to name his penis something like that, Logan couldn’t help but smile in amusement at learning of it. “But I also don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I know you don’t really feel those kinds of urges.” As the left side of the brain, Patton was correct that Logan did not feel sexual desire like the right brain aspects. At least not fully. On occasion such feelings arose within him, but they were often ignored or dealt with quickly so he could move on to more important matters.

However, that didn’t mean he didn’t wish to indulge Patton with his desires. “You don’t make me uncomfortable.” he assured, reaching out to hold the other’s hands. His thumbs rubbed circles into them. “And I would like, if you are agreeable, to help you with your aroused state.” Patton it seemed had achieved the maximum amount of red for his face, but he nodded his head all the same.

“That sounds swell.” The moral aspect answered, giving a shy smile. “If you’re sure that is.” He added, clearly still worried about pressuring Logan in some manner. While endearing, it was completely illogical given that Logan was the one to offer his assistance. Lifting up Patton’s hands, Logan placed soft kisses to the knuckles. The action elicited a soft gasp and shiver from his significant other, while his tented erection gave a noticeable twitch in its confines.

_Fascinating._ Logan thought, gently walking the other to the bed. “I am.” he reassured him, not wishing for Patton to fret over non existent problems. That was Virgil’s department. Toeing off his shoes, Logan got onto the bed and sat up against the headboard while his legs stretched out across the mattress and parted to create space. “Come sit between my legs with your back against my chest.” he instructed, giving Patton’s hand one last squeeze before releasing him completely. The moral aspect didn’t question it, and did as he requested as quickly as he could with his predicament.

Once Patton was situated, Logan wrapped his arms around his chest and gently squeezed. Another gasp left Patton’s lips, the other aspect squirming as the contact teased him with need. “I’m going to hold you and kiss you as stimuli while you masturbate.” The logical aspect explained, his words causing Patton to whine as he shifted. “Does that sound satisfactory?”

“Yes!” Patton whimpered out, his voice high in pitch as if the concept itself increased his arousal. Perhaps it did. With his partner agreeable to the plan, Logan gave another squeeze before placing his lips on the other’s cheek in a soft kiss. Another whimper let out as Patton scrambled to unzip his khakis. Calculating eyes watched as the other wiggled about to push them down far enough that he was able to pull his penis out and expose it to the air.

Logan took the opportunity to study it, it’s length appeared to be the same as his own but its girth was slightly wider. It was interesting how despite the fact they were images of the same person, they all had slight differences to them. Even so far as to minor differences in genitalia. He wondered if that was an intentional creation of Thomas’s doing or if it was a subconscious design that they all managed to take on. Logan perhaps would never know, but it was an intriguing thought all the same.

The logical aspect placed another kiss higher up on Patton’s cheek and Morality in turn wrapped his hand around his erection and let out a quiet moan. Logan watched as Patton began to pump his hand up and down, giving his partner soft kisses along the side of his face as he did so. Patton let out soft sounds of pleasure with each kiss and each swipe of his hand, letting out louder ones when the two actions happened at the same time. It was a sight to behold, watching Patton come undone from such simple touches. It also brought forth an unexpected comfort to a worry Logan had not realized he had.

With how uncommon his own states of sexual desire or attraction were, it wasn’t a surprise that Patton would have moments of want like this one while he himself was unaffected. Logically, he knew Patton was more than capable of taking care of such wants himself, and that there was never an expectation to assist or partake in bringing the other to orgasm. But it was still… nice to know that they could do something like this, where he could merely do the things he was already doing and still be able to bring Patton pleasure. It was illogical to have worried over something like that, as unaware of it as he was until that moment, but Logan had long since learned how illogical feelings were.

Placing a kiss to Patton’s ear, Logan moved his hands to change the way he was hugging him. One arm moved to wrap around the waist while the other moved to diagonally wrap from hip to shoulder. It was rather like a seatbelt, but Patton seemed to enjoy it as his hips rolled into his grip and let out a broken moan. Precome dripped from the tip, adding lubricant to Patton’s hands and making the slide that much easier. A full body shudder ran through the moral aspect from it all, his pace quickening in a sign that he was getting closer.

Logan moved his kisses to the other side of Patton’s face, starting at the ear and trailing down this time around. He listened to the broken babbles of praise that fell off of his partner’s tongue, amused that even in the throes of passion Patton would find the means to compliment his significant other. The pattern started to move out of synch, just as Logan’s lips began to place kisses along Patton’s neck, signalling the nearness of orgasm. Making a calculated decision, Logan took the hand that had been stretched across the other’s chest and used it to grip Morality’s chin. He turned Patton’s head towards where his was and kissed his lips gently.

That was the final action needed and Patton let out a muffled cry as he came, semen coating his fingers and dripping into his clothes. Logan remained kissing him as he rode out his orgasm, pulling back once he felt the other start to sink against him. He placed a few more quick pecks around his face before actually releasing his chin, smiling softly as he observed the look of bliss that took over Patton’s expression. “All better?” he asked, gently running his hand through the other’s hair. Patton gave a tiny nod, blinking slowly as he began his descent from the high of pleasure.

Logan conjured a wet towel as the other did so, using it to help clean up Patton’s hand and penis. He willed away the mess that had gotten onto the clothing before tucking his partner back in and pulling his khakis back up. “Thanks Lo.” Patton mumbled out, pressing his nose into Logan’s neck. Logan let out a hum before shuffling the two of them to lay down upon the mattress.

“You’re welcome.” He answered, his voice lowering as he carefully removed the other’s glasses. It took a bit of a stretch, but he managed to get them on the nightstand before removing his own and putting them beside the other’s. “Pleasant dreams.” he added, watching with blurred vision as Patton’s eyes fluttered closed. Tucking Patton beneath his chin, Logan followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Logan's Week._ November 5, 2019. _Logicality._
> 
> **Note:** I love reading your comments! ;]


End file.
